Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a liquid discharging apparatus and an ink-jet printer.
Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2017-30365 is provided with a sheet conveying mechanism which conveys a sheet (paper sheet) in a conveying direction, and a line head unit extending in a sheet width direction orthogonal to the conveying direction. The printing apparatus discharges (jets) an ink from nozzles formed in the line head unit onto a sheet conveyed by the conveying mechanism in the conveying direction, thereby performing printing on the sheet.